


Misunderstanding

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Gruvia Week 2018 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Battle (sort of), Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: A short fanfic I wrote for Gruvia Week 2018 Day 2. Juvia overhears that Gray is dating another woman (which is part of an elaborate plan to bring their friends together) and chaos ensues.





	Misunderstanding

Juvia was going back to Fairy Hills after a meeting with Lucy when she heard Gray’s voice. She thought she must have imagined it but then she heard it again. She looked around and noticed him sitting at one table in the nearby restaurant. Erza was sitting next to him and across from them were Ultear and Jellal. She approached them.

“What are we doing here?” she heard Jellal ask.

“Relax, Jellal,” Ultear nudged him. “We’re just a group of friends hanging. No one will know it’s a date.”

Juvia stopped in her tracks. A date? When did Jellal and Erza start dating? And why were Gray and Ultear with them?

“I’m not worried about that,” Jellal replied in a hushed voice, looking around. “We’re wanted criminals, remember?” His cheeks turned slightly reddish when he spoke again, “besides, this is not a date.”

“Yes, it is,” Ultear insisted. “Isn’t that right, Gray?”

What was going on? Juvia moved closer, hiding behind a bush to avoid being seen. She had a bad feeling about it.

Gray nodded.

“For you two maybe,” Jellal said and Juvia barely held back from jumping out of her hiding place. “We have work to do. Right, Erza?”

“We have time. We could enjoy the moment,” Erza said, finally taking part in the conversation. She was unusually quiet and was she blushing?

“Not you too,” Jellal huffed as he leaned back. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Come on, Jellal,” Ultear almost whined. “How long are you gonna deny your feelings for Erza? Look at me and Gray.” She reached out to Gray and he caught her hands, intertwining their fingers. “We also denied our feelings for so long but we’re happy now.”

That was too much for Juvia. She couldn’t take it anymore. She leapt out of her hiding place.

“Is that true, Gray-sama?” she asked, startling them all. “Do you love this woman?”

“Juvia?” Gray let go of Ultear’s hands and jumped to his feet. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going home and I saw you. I decided to greet you but now I hear that you‘re in a relationship with her. Is that true?”

Gray’s jaw clenched but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t try to deny it or to explain. 

Juvia’s eyes filled with tears.

“Juvia, let me explain.” Ultear reached out for her but she moved away, avoiding her touch.

Her eyes never left Gray’s though. “Goodbye, Gray-sama.” A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned her back to him, walking away.

“Juvia,” he called but she didn’t want to stop.

She was forced to though when Ultear seized her upper arm. “Juvia, wait. Let me explain.”

“Let go of Juvia,” Juvia said through gritted teeth. She wasn’t angry with Gray. He deserved to be happy even if that happiness did not include her. But that woman was another thing entirely.

“You don’t understand,” Ultear’s voice was quiet, almost desperate. But to Juvia her words sounded like a mockery, a taunt.

“I said let go.” She tore away from her grip. “Wings of love,” she said, almost choking on the last word, causing a whirlpool to appear.

“Arc of Time,” Ultear used her own magic and the water evaporated, leaving only steam behind.

Juvia raised her arm, ready to fight, but Erza came to stand in front of her, blocking her way. Her hand covered Juvia’s. “Don’t. Ultear isn’t guilty. This is all my fault.”

“Erza-san?” Juvia looked at her confused, her arm falling at her side.

Erza smiled at her sadly. “I’m sorry, Juvia.”

“What’s going on?” Jellal looked just as perplexed as Juvia.

“Erza mentioned your almost-kiss before the Grand Magic Games and I decided that enough was enough,” Ultear intervened. “You needed a push and I asked Gray for help. We all know that you feel guilty for what you did at the Tower of Heaven. I thought that if you think Gray and I are a couple you’d realize that you can have a future with Erza despite all the pain you two have been through.”

Jellal gaped at her, too shocked to say anything.

“I’m sorry, Juvia,” Ultear turned to her. “We should have told you.”

“It’s alright,” Juvia said. “And Juvia is sorry for attacking you.”

“It’s fine,” Ultear brushed it off. “I would’ve done the same.”

Juvia nodded and turned to face Gray.

He approached her and took her hand. “I’m sorry, Juvia.”

“It’s alright, Gray-sama. You wanted to help Erza-san.” Juvia smiled at him and he relaxed.

“Jellal,” Ultear called out, startling him, “you can’t keep denying your feelings for Erza after what happened.”

“I...I...” he stammered.

“I’ll take it from here,” Erza said, walking up to Jellal. “You, guys, go home. You got your daily dose of trouble.”

“Are you sure, Erza-san?” Juvia asked, her hand still in Gray’s.

“Yeah. I’ll manage.” Erza smiled.

“Okay then,” Gray nodded and looked back at Juvia. “I’ll walk you back to Fairy Hills.”

“Gray-sama,” Juvia squealed happily, her free arm wrapped around his forearm.

“Have fun. All of you,” Ultear threw over her shoulder, already walking away.


End file.
